


More than it seems

by Milady_Claire



Category: Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Claire/pseuds/Milady_Claire
Summary: Sakura wakes in an unknown place, tries to fight anyone who tries to keep her from leaving. She meets Sasuke in an odd way and still tries to leave, Sasuke has taken her and his reasons he isn't giving up easily! and a new threat on why she is there, why her? What will become of her and of him?





	1. A new place

Sakura was walking home from the hospital, man her double shift took a big toll on her. How much she wished her car didn't break down, too late for buses and the taxi place was closed at this hour. She groaned, but kept walking.

'When we get home, a shower is the first thing on the list!. She thought to herself.

She heard low talking but ignored it, she so didn't have the energy to do anything other than walk home. Then she heard yelling and her head turned toward the noise and she heard gunfire. She instinctively ran behind a car for cover.

'"This is SO not happening right now!" She whispered.

When the gunfire stopped she waited for a minute before making a break to the nearest alley away from the gunfire for better cover. When she finally reached the alley, she looked around to make sure that no one had seen her. Good, she as safe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she felt a blow to the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

When she came to, she opened her eyes and she was in an unfamiliar room. She slowly got up and noticed she was in a silk pajama dress. Seriously? A goddamn dress? Ugh! She preferred camouflage pants and combat boots with a white tank top any day. She looked around to see if anyone was near. Nobody, good. She looked around the room and she spotted some clothes. Yes! Jeans and a regular shirt. She put them on real quickly and put the socks and tennis shoes that were next to the clothes on.

She heard foot steps approaching the room and she ran to the other side of the bed and hid behind it. The door opened and Sakura saw the feet slowly walking in. She very quietly crawled under the bed as she saw his foot steps get closer to her side where she was crouched. he stopped and turned to walk out the door. Whew! That was waited a few minutes before the door was opened again and shut quickly after a moment. She waited again and when she felt it was safe enough for her to come out she crawled out quietly.

'Damn'

"Where the hell am I" Sakura grumbled.

She walked over to the door on opened it slowly as to not make any noise. She peeked out and didn't see anyone in the corridor. She slowly walked down to the first turn to the right which had a big open room at the end. The left had another long corridor, so she went right. When she reached the big room she gasped quietly. This place was amazing! It looked like a giant study room… or maybe a mini library perhaps? A hand touched her shoulder and she instinctively turned and threw whoever it was down to the floor and ran as fast as she could through a door she thought was the exit.

"Wait, Milady!" The person who she threw down yelled out. She didn't listen to the man, she just ran for the door and opened it. As soon as she was on the other side of the door she closed it and turned to keep running, but froze at what she saw before her. It was a man drying his hair off with a towel and was only wearing a towel.

'Wow! This man is smoking hot! Damn gotta escape' She thought to herself.

The man turned when he heard the door and saw her standing there frozen. His obsidian eyes just staring at her. He smirked after a moment.

"Hn, So you're awake now. And you came to find me huh?" He said in a low amused voice.

"My name is Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. I'm the one who brought you here." He stated.

Sakura didn't speak. She just stared, still shocked. His smirk grew bigger.

'Well, this will be fun.' Sasuke thought.

"If you wish to see me change then I don't mind one bit, as a matter of fact, why don't you come here and keep me company." He said in a low velvety deep husky voice.

Her eyes went wide.

Sakura slowly walked backward and opened the door to go back out. When the door flew open she ran into the other man. She hit a spot on his neck and he passed out. There was no way she was going to be trapped her by a couple of men! When she ran out of the room to head to the corridor she abruptly stopped. There were 7 more men standing there. Looks like she is going to have to fight her way out. So be it. She charged at one of the men closest to her. He had sunglasses on and was wearing a beige trench coat that hid the bottom part of his face. She tried to roundhouse kick him, but he caught her foot. Damn so they were just as fast as her. She would have to stick with pressure points then. She quickly put her hands on the floor and swung her other leg to kick him, but he just released her and let go.

"We do not wish to fight you." The man said.

"Bull Shit! I'm leaving, even if it means knocking out all you little guys first!" She snarled at him and swung her fist at him He dodged and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She reached back to his neck and pushed a pressure point there and the man immediately fell to the floor knocked out. She turned quickly to her next opponent. For some reason they didn't ambush her all at the same time. 'Good, better chance for me' she thought. Th next man she rushed at was a tall blonde with bright blue eyes, He was extremely fast and he dodged her hands so she wouldn't hit a pressure point. She went to swing again and he dodged so she quickly swung her hand toward his arm and put it to sleep.

"GAH! What did you do?! My arm!" The blonde man yelled out. While he was distracted she quickly pushed the pressure point to knock him out as well and he collapsed to the floor. Three down and too many to go. Two of them tried to go at her at the same time.

'Hm, They must see me as a threat now' She thought to herself.

Sasuke was watching the girl fight his friends, she managed to take down quite a few of them.

The man wearing green tights and another man who was quite chunky came rushing towards her. She easily evaded and touched a pressure point on the side of the tights wearing guy and she kicked the other guy on his side with as much force as she could. He flew a few feet and tumbled on the floor. She saw an opening and rushed n between the last of the guys to run was stopped by a man with long hair and white-ish lavender eyes. He took a stance with one hand behind him and the other held out in front of him. She stopped and took her stance ready to fight him when Sasuke tripped her. She fell to the floor and he quickly hovered above her. She was rolled to her back and Sasuke grabbed both her hands and once again she froze. This man was practically straddling her. Her face went red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. 'How dare he?' She thought. Her adrenaline rushing she tried to pull him off but he didn't budge. 'Holy fuck this man was strong!' She mentally cursed.

Sasuke just stared at her with a smirk on his face. She still didn't notice that he was still wearing a towel only. His hands held hers down. He bent his head down, with his lips so very close to her ear.

"You hurt my friends. They didn't harm you. Besides you were saved by us. ALL of us. You should be grateful and apologize to them, then thank them." Sasuke whispered in her ear. "And thank me too." He finished. And just to tease her, he licked her ear and gently bit it. She squealed and her face was even redder, but this time from embarrassment.

"Get off me" She demanded in a low shaky voice.

"You're still being rude, my little cherry blossom" Sasuke said in that velvety voice.

"Say please and ill let you up, but you can not attack my friends again. Understand?" He finished.

Sakura was still looking away, but she nodded. "Please, Let me up." She asked.

"Hn"

He got off of her and she got up looked at him and then tried to rush out again, but before she could make it past a few feet Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. She flew backwards into his chest. Sasuke pinned one of her arms across her chest and her other arm behind her back.

"That wasn't very nice to run away." He spoke softly.

"Fine, I won't run away." She said

He nuzzled his nose on the side of her neck. "Do you promise?" He asked

"Ngh!"

"Promise you won't try to run away again, because next time you try to run, I will punish you" He whispered.

"ALRIGHT! I PROMISE! I WON"T RUN AWAY!" She yelled at him, desperate for him to let her go.

"Hn" He abruptly let her go. She turned to look at him.

"We need to talk..." Sasuke said seriously.


	2. Familiar faces

Sakura was feeling very wary. She didn't know whether to trust these men or not...

After Sasuke got dressed and the boys who were knocked out were placed on the chairs Sasuke motioned for Sakura to follow him. She complied and they went to a separate room.

"Who are you and what am i doing here?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Sasuke looked at her with a serious expression before answering.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and i brought you here. That is all you need to know for now. The men out in the other room are here to assist you in whatever you need. If you need clothes, food or anything at all, just call for them." He explained

Sakura was thoroughly confused now. 'When i need something?' she mentally asked herself.

"What do you mean? Am i getting ALL of their phone numbers or something?" She asked.

He looked at her with amusement in his eyes and smirked. "No, you will be staying here with all of us."

Sakura's eyes went wide. She couldn't even speak. "Wh- ...I-...Eh?!" She stammered.

He walked up to her and she noticed how tall he was . He was a head taller than her so when he stood right in front of her she had to look up.

"You... will be staying here in my home with ALL of us. We will all live here and now, so do you."

"B-but-" She stuttered

"No. You live here now, Kiba will show you to your room." He stated

Just then a man walked into the room... 'Oh crap. Its the first guy i knocked out.' She thought.

"Hello Miss, I am Kiba. Nice to meet you without you going batshit crazy." He chuckled.

Her face went bright red, "Eh..Um, I'm sorry. I was just frightened. Waking up in an unfamiliar place after everything that happened last night." She explained.

"Well yes, of course. But you do not have to worry about us. We won't molest you…. except Sasuke probably. Heh heh, I'm kidding" Kiba teased earning a death glare from the raven haired man.

"Um, thank you kiba" She said as she slowly inched away from Sasuke. She followed him out of the room and Sasuke just watched her til she disappeared out of sight. 'Not yet' he thought.'She can't know yet'

Sakura was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. She looked down at her outfit… oh well.. she thought. She wasn't use to silk,but there weren't any other pajamas or even sweats. So she was stuck with the silk pajama dress. It didn't really show anything but her legs, arms, and shoulders. 'I should be fine.' she thought

She opened the door and it was the boy with yellow hair and bright blue eyes, it was one of the guys she fought yesterday. His face was bright red… "can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh… yes um…." His face went brighter red. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am sorry about scaring you earlier." He spoke very quickly.

"Thank you, um… would you like to come in?" She asked.

He smiled big and nodded. Just before he could step into the room he was pulled backwards.

"Dobe, she needs her rest, talk tomorrow." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Oh, um. Of course. Good night Sakura" He said before turning around and going into the room a couple doors down.

She just looked at Naruto's door for a second before turning to look at Sasuke. "Why am I here?" She asked him.

He looked away. "I'll tell you some other time. This is for the best though. Get some rest." He said quickly and left just as fast as he came. Her brows furrowed…

'She closed the door and went to her bed. 'I wonder what Ino is doing… I hope she is ok. I know she is probably freaking out. I'll find a way to call her tomorrow.' She thought before falling asleep.

She awoke to knocking on her door. "Ugh… go away" She mumbled.

The door opened "Get up, its morning and breakfast is almost done" The intruder said. She recognized the voice though… 'Damn Sasuke' She thought

"No, Go away" She spoke louder. Right then the blankets were pulled off of her.

"Get up" He repeated. She sat up for a second and then laid back down.

"You didn't say how long." She stated

He glared.' If this is the game she wants to play, then game on.' He thought and crawled in the bed with her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

He smirked at her. "Well you didn't want to get out of bed, so I thought I would join you. It seems it would be more fun than breakfast anyways." He explained with amusement in his eyes.

She jumped out of the bed. "Alright alright! I'm up!" She told him. "Could you get out so I can get dressed now?"

He still had that smirk on his face "But why? I would love to watch." He chuckled.

She glared at him. "Get. Out" She said threateningly.

"Alright princess, but remember all you have to do is call me and I will be more than happy to help you get dressed… or even undressed." He said and walked out of the room chuckling.

"Smug little bastard" She said quietly. After she got dressed she left her room frowning. Yesterday she got to wear jeans, but the only clothes she had in her room were just dresses and skirts with tops…. just great.

"Well good morning Miss Sakura. My name is Lee. Nice to meet you" The guy with the unbelievably green tights on said to her.

"Eh… good morning." She said nervously. 'I guess I will be meeting everyone who lives in the house today.

"Sakura you look so pretty!" Lee loudly said to her giving her a thumbs up.

"Baka, let her sit down." Sasuke walked in between them and headed towards the table in the dining room.

Lee just turned without another word and followed after him. "Sheesh, whats his problem" Lee thought.

Sakura followed after too and entered the dining room. There was quite a lot of people and one person that she recognized…. "Holy shit! Tenten?!" Sakura screamed and rushed over to her.

"Hey sakura, Are you OK?" She asked and hugged Sakura.

"I suppose. I was brought here yesterday, but I don't know why and Mr. Stubborn ass over there won't tell me." She growled.

"i'm sure there is a reason, but anyways. I live here too now. And so do ino and temari and…. your brothers as well… and let me tell you, they both were not happy about it. They are glad you are safe will be down shortly. Sasori wanted to speak to gaara real quick. Ino and temari are still asleep though." She explained.

"Oh, I see…." and Sakura scowled narrowing her eyes at Sasuke. "You let THEM sleep, but you just HAD to wake ME up?"

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"Good grief, That man is going to be the death of me…" She mumbled.

After breakfast Sakura went to look for her brothers. She stopped just outside their door and knocked." Gaara! Sasori!" She hugged them both tightly. "I am so glad you are okay" She told them, her eyes threatening to sill tears.

"Sakura, what happened?" Sasori asked.

"I'm glad you are okay and everything, but what did you do? We can't leave and we are wanted by some bad people. Whats going on?" Gaara said

Sakura gasped. Her eyes went wide. "Bad people? I didn't do anything though. I was just walking home and some crazy person just started shooting at me." She said quickly almost scrambling over her words. She felt tears coming down her face.

"I believe you little sister. Calm down. I'm just glad you are okay."Sasori comforted her and hugged her again.

"There must be more thats happened. There must be a reason that they shot at me. There is way more than it seems happening here…and I am going to find out." She stated and walked out to her room.


	3. Distractions

Sakura was in her room getting ready for bed. It had been a few weeks since she moved in and the living situation… not helping one bit. Since she was the only female living in the house that was still single. Since Temari hooked up with Shikamaru, Ino with Sai and Tenten with Neji. The other girl in the house was Hinata and she was with Naruto and since she didn't want to be in a relationship she was still single. The downside to that was that some of the guys kept bugging her flirting and all that junk. she didn't have time for all that romance, She still needed answers.

There was a knock on the door and she was debating on whether to open it or not. She decided to see who it was just in case it was I+Ino or Temari. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Sakura, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to wanted to watch a movie with all of us. We are having a movie night and everyone wanted you to join us." Kiba asked.

I looked at my bed then back at kiba. "Sure I guess, just let me change into something else really quick." she said and just as she started to turn around, kiba spoke again.

"You don't have to worry about that. Everybody is wearing their pajamas. So its like a pajama movie night." Kiba laughed.

Sakura mentally groaned. "I change into different pajamas then" She responded.

"You are fine trust me" Kiba said quickly and grabbed her hand and led her to the TV room.

"Hey! Wait! My pj's are hardly appropriate to be wearing in front of everyone." She explained

"Well, you aren't showing any private parts so you'll be fine." He said and let go of her hand.

As soon as Sakura got close enough everyone turned to look at her.

"Oh hey Sakura! Finally you came!" Ino yelled out.

"Uh yeah, I guess." She Sakura mumbled. All the girls were with their partners and for some reason they boys were standing… 'okay, weird' She thought.

She went to sit on the circle chair on the far side of the room that had a perfect view of the TV screen. The chair was super comfortable. 'I am so getting one of these for my room' She thought. As she started to relax she suddenly tensed up. Some of the guys pulled their chairs super close to hers.

"Do you mind is we sit here?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, we won't bite" Shino chuckled.

"uhh… sure." Sakura replied. From across the room Sasuke was watching her. His onyx eyes watching this bright girl getting flirted with. He didn't like how they flirted with her so much. He was debating on whether to go mess with her or not. He always teased here. He liked how she got flustered and blushed so easily and their little arguments make him laugh.

"Hey! What kind of movie should we watch?"Naruto asked.

"How about a romance movie!" Ino yelled out and hugged Sai.

"How about an action movie?" Ten ten said.

"No! Lets watch a comedy!" Temari loudly suggested.

"How about a horror movie." Sasuke spoke up and looked directly at Sakura who was looking away from everybody.

"Yeah!" Lee yelled out

"That's perfect!" Kiba exclaimed

' oh man' Sakura thought

"I-I don't think so" Hinata stammered

"Its ok Hinata, I will protect you always!" Naruto told her and kissed her cheek and she blushed beet red.

"Okay cool! Now which scary movie should we watch?" Choji asked, munching on a bag of chips

"How about 'Evil walks among us?" Sai suggested

"Nah, not gory enough" Naruto said

"How about '3 nights in'? That one is seriously good!" Temari spoke up.

"Until dawn" Everybody turned to Sasuke. He smirked as he seen Sakura look at him and quickly turned away when she saw him looking back.

"That sounds fine, let me go put it on" Shino said and got the remote to put it on from their digital movie list.

When the movie started Shino turned the lights off and the volume up loud. Sakura wasn't interested at first, but then the movie started to get interesting when the one of the characters gets kidnapped and a live video feed was showing to the kidnapped girls friends on a monitor in the room they were in.

Sakura sat up and started to unconsciously lean toward the TV, then a man pops up behind one of the few survivors and Sakura jumped back and screamed with the rest of the girls… and some of the boys.

The movie was half way over when Sakura needed to go use the restroom. She groaned. 'I don't want to miss the movie…' She thought to herself, but she really needed to go so she quickly got up unnoticed since everybody was distracted by the movie.

After her little bathroom break she started to walk back to the TV room when someone stopped her. It was Sasuke.

"Hey whats up? Did you need the bathroom?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. You took off very quickly." He stated

"Oh..uhh,, Thank you." She said and they both just stood there for a minute before he broke the silence.

"Do you want to spend the night with me?" He asked.

Sakura frowned. "Another joke?" She asked

He frowned for a second, but then smirked "Naturally."

"Ha..ha…always the jokes with you." She said as she started to turn around.

"Like you could handle being in my room with me" He said quietly, but loud enough to where she could hear what he said. She stopped and turned to look at him. 'A challenge?' She asked herself.

"What are you getting at?" She asked him narrowing her eyes at him.

"I said… you can not handle being in my room with me. Even for one night." She smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

If I wasn't wearing this damn short as hell silk night gown I would soo kick him in his chest. Sasuke wasn't wearing a shirt, just navy blue and black plaid long fleece pajama pants.

'oh god! This mans abs were made by god himself!' Sakura thought. She looked away from him blushing. His smirk grew wider when he caught her checking him out.

"Well, I win this challenge." He chuckled darkly and Sakura looked back at him glaring.

"Challenge accepted pretty boy!" She smiled widely.

Sasuke walked up to her. "Do you like challenges?" He asked her. She got a confused look on her face.

"Uh… I'm a daredevil. So I love challenges and dares, but only dares that won't seriously risk my life" She explained.

"Then I dare you,…When you come to my room, you cannot leave until breakfast. No. Matter. What" He dared her.

Sakura didn't think he would try anything stupid so she nodded her head. "Challenge accepted. She told him

"But… if you cant last until then, then you will spend the night for a week in my room. My rules" He said. "Fine" she responded.

She turned to go back to the TV room, Sasuke follows staying a few feet from her. They finish watching the movie and they all head back to their rooms.

Sakura was heading to her room, but was stopped when she felt someone tug on her arm. She looked at whoever it was.

"I thought you were going to stay in my room tonight, or are you losing this dare?" Sasuke asked

"I uh…. forgot, but I am not losing so…lets go." She said as she stepped aside so Sasuke could lead her to his room. They went into Sasuke's room and Sakura just stayed by the door looking at the dark room. Most of his furniture was either black or Dark blue. His bed had thick blue blanket with a picture of a wolf on it.

"Sasuke, umm… where am I sleeping?" She asked.

"Well, I thought I would make a doggie bed for you so you can sleep on the floor" He said sarcastically. Sakura frowned. "On the bed princess, thats where people generally sleep"

"Then where are you sleeping? She asked him.

"The bed" He responded nonchalantly

"We're sharing the bed?" She asked astonished

"There is only one bed princess and two of us, so yeah we are sharing the bed. Its a king size bed so you don't have to worry. I won't molest you…" He looked at her and smirked "Unless you want me to." He said with a deep husky voice.

Sakura didn't respond, she didn't know what to say, but at her silence Sasuke slowly walked toward her. She didn't move. When he reached her he lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and softly sighed. For some reason his touch seemed to calm her

He lifted her chin up to look at him and he kissed kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck when she felt his hands on her waist. Their kiss deepened and she softly moaned. He broke the kiss and they were breathing heavily.

"If you keep making those erotic noises Sakura, I really will have my way with you. And believe me, you'll be so lost in pleasure you wouldn't even know you would be making such noises" Sasuke said in a deep velvety voice.

Sakura broke her trance and looked away. "I don't know why I kissed you. I don't really do this kind of stuff." She said in a small voice.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked

"Um..I.. Uh…" She stammered

"Its okay Sakura, I won't do anything you don't want me to" Sasuke reassured her. She looked up at him, his hands still on her waist

"I want you Sasuke, but I am not ready for this right now. Its too soon for me" She responded as she let go of him and tried to back away from him.

"I understand" He replied to her.

"I do have a question though" She told him

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"Why am I here?" She asked, looking into his eyes hoping that he would finally tell her.

He looked at her then looked away. "Some other time Sakura. Lets get some rest." He responded to her, tugging her towards the bed. She laid down getting comfortable in the soft blankets, then felt Sasuke rap his arms around her, pulling her towards him so that they were cuddling. She sighed and hey both laid there til they fell asleep.


	4. Embarrassment

Sasuke was standing by Sakura's door. She hasn't left her room lately. He really wanted to tell her everything, but the truth was he only knew as much as Itachi and Sasori had told him. And even knowing that he wasn't even allowed to tell her.

Sasori was going to tell her everything and soon. Sasori played dumb as why she was there in the first place. A friend he was hanging out with got into some trouble and dragged him into it, Whoever it was mustve scared Sasori enough to lock up his sister.  
He listened to Sakura talking to herself in her room. Mostly cursing everyone that kept her in this giant house. He chuckled when he heard his name several times.

"I guess i'll go get something to eat for now and do some sparring" He muttered to himself.

Sakura was pissed. She tried to go out of the mansion off the grounds, but Naruto caught her before she could escape.

"That blonde sack of... of... Gah! Blonde piece of moron!" She yelled out in frustration.

"And Sasuke you jerk-face twat! why wont you just tell me why i'm here!" She threw her pillow to the floor and started punching it wishing it was either sasuke or naruto.

"I wish i could punch someone! Gah!" She punched the pillow again.

She got up and started pacing in her room. She heard noises from outside and went to take a look. It was all the guys in the backyard surrounding a giant wrestling mat on the floor.

"They're sparring! OOH! I want to be down there too! Maybe they'll let me in on their practice." She said to herself. She hurried to her dresser and pulled out a red tank top and black stretch pants and hurried downstairs.

As she was walking up to the mats she saw kiba running up to her.

"Hey Sakura! You're finally out of your room! i'm glad you are still among the living!" She laughed as he teased her.

She smiled. "Yeah well. i saw you guys sparring and i wanted to join" She told him

"Of course! Tenten usually joins us too, but she out somewhere today." He said and instantly regretted it, knowing that Sakura wasnt allowed to leave the grounds.

"I'm sorry Sakura, i didn't mean to... please don't be sad. he tried to apologise.

She had half a smile "Its okay, i know its not your fault." She said to him quietly.

"well, sasuke is joining us so who knows, maybe you'll get a chance to kick his ass!" Kiba chuckled

She perked up right away 'is that so' she thought

As if on que Sasuke spoke from beside Kiba

"Kiba stop flirting with her. She is fragile as a doll" Sasuke taunted

Sakura glared at him. "Come join us princess" He continued

"Calm down Sakura, Keep it in check until you get into the match okay?" Kiba said attempting to calm her down

"Fine" Sakura said sharply still glaring at Sasuke. They walked to the edge of the mat and sat down.

"Next fight, Sasuke and lee." Neji spoke loudly but calmly.

Sasuke got up and stepped to one of the corners and lee to the other one.

"Ooooh! This is gonna be good!" Kiba said excidedly He looked at Sakura and noticed her confused look so he tried to explain. "Sasuke and lee as well as Neji are very skilled at taijutsu! also known as-"

"Hand to hand combat" Sakura interrupted him.

"You know it?" Kiba asked

"Yes" was her only responce

"How does one get under that mans skin?" Sakura asked kiba as she was staring at Sasuke still fighting lee.

"Well, there are many ways to get under that mans skin my pretty lady. which includes getting under his clothes." A man said quickly as he sat down next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked

"Hi, pretty lady. I'm Suigetsu. I'm a friend of Sasuke." He told her with a big smile

"Oh, hi. Well, since you are his friend then you should know his weak spots right?" She asked brightly

"Well yeah, of course." Suigetsu smiled at her

"Well tell me then!" She demanded.

"Alrighty then. The best way to mess with sasuke is to flirt with you." He told her casually

She stared at him then glared. "I was being you idiot" she said and watched the fight again

"Trust me pretty lady, i am one hundred percent serious." He said

"Yeah right" she scoffed

"Don't believe me just watch. Don't hit me okay? Just watch Sasuke's face." He told her as he scotted closer to her

"What are you doing" She said scooting back a little.

"I wont do anything, i promise. Just watch Sasuke's face." He whispered

He still came closer his face a few inches away from hers. She felt very uncomfortable, but he stopped three inches away from her face. She looked at Sasuke who was right behind Suigetsu. He had on a look that could kill an army

"Oh shit, i think i went a little too far with this one." He chuckled

"Your fight is next Suigetsu." Sasuke sharply

"Damn, against who?" He asked looking up at Sasuke

"Neji" Was all he said before suigetsu got up and he sat down in his place.

"Ah shit" He said walking onto the mat

"So, you make it a habit to flirt with every guy you just meet?" Sasuke told Sakura

"You make it a habit to piss me off?" She retorted. "You know, you aren't my boyfriend"

"Well" Sasuke said rather loudly "I just thought after that night we spent together that we were something more" He finished smirking at her

Her face was bright red and everybody turned to look at them.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked

"What the hell?" Lee yelled out

"Did youi guys really...?" Shino asked

"NO! WE DIDN"T DO ANYTHING!" Sakura yelled out,her face a deep red now

"Yes. Oh, the noises she makes. Just wow" Sasuke continued.

Sakura glared at him, but it didn't phase him he was still smirking at her

"I win" He said standing up

"Our turn to fight" Sakura told him darkly as she stood up and got ontop the mat." And don't expect me to go easy on you!" She finished

"Same" He replied. Then he got an idea "How about we make a bet out of this"

"Screw you!" She retorted

"If i win, you have to go out with me and... kiss me after the match."

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised her face still red from earlier

"And if i win?" she asked hesitantly

"If you win, i will stop teasing you... for the next week."

"What kind of a crap bet is that? Thats the best you can come up with?" She asked

"Well, my first thought was that if you win i would go out with you and give you a kiss after the match, but i know its not something you ever think of doing so i settle on what you have in mind" He smirked at her knowing that he was taunting her successfully

"Nice try, but its the same thing and besides i didn't even say what i had in mind so you are full of crap, as usual. If I win... i want you to let me go outside." She said with a triumphant smile. He looked at her contemplating. "Deal" He answered.

She smiled. 'Now to win!' She thought to herself

"Begin!" Neji yelled out.

Sakura swung at him which he easily dodged. she swung her other arm back to hit him but he quickly moved out of the way. He touched her waist which pissed her off more. 'He's mocking me!' She quickly swung to her right and almost hit his shoulder.

Sasuke on the other hand was quite amused. He wasn't going to hit her, he was just going to mess with her until she gave up. He slipped past her and ran a finger on her neck. He seen her shiver a little before she quickly turned to swing at him again.

He would dodge a few of her hits and kicks before he would try to tease her again, every time making her react to it.

"Stop playing games you jerk! Fight back!" She yelled

"I love playing games with you though, like that night we spent together. You remember right?" He said tauntingly

"Yeah right! Like i would ever do something like that with you!" She growled at him. She swung her leg out to trip him but he jumped over her leg and grabbed her arm to pull her close to quickly tried to hit him with her other arm and he grabbed that one too.

He crossed her arms over her chest and held them. Her back was against him and no matter how hard she tried to get out of his grip his hold just got tighter.

"Let go!" She demanded

"Oh, but i like this very much. and from the way you shiver like that i know you like it to sa-ku-ra" He whispered in her ear.

"Let go!" She demanded again, but this time her voice wasn't as harsh

"Do you forfiet?" He asked

She stayed quiet for a moment, but then she nodded. "I win again princess" He said as he let her go. She started to walk off the mat frustrated and embarrassed.

"Hey Princess" Sasuke yelled out to her

She turned to look at him, not saying a word

"I said i win, and you owe me a kiss" He told her while smirking

Her eyes went wide and her face went redder, Everytbody looked at her.

"Later?" she asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Fine, i suppose we could later in my room, or yours if you prefer. More privacy and we could keep going from there" She quickly walked back to him. 'got her' he thought

She was looking down and when she looked up at him he was still smirking."Don't worry, i'll make this worth your defeat" He said and grabbed her waist to pull her close. He kissed her she didnt kiss him back at first, but after a second she did knowing that regardless he will tease her. and even though he did piss her off, he was a great kisser.

They let go and her face was extremley red. "Can i go now?" She asked. He nodded once and she booked it back into the mansion.

"was that necessary?" kiba asked.

"That was pretty harsh, but that kiss was pretty hot!" Suigetsu laughed

"I think you went a bit too far, Sasuke." Naruto said, standing next to him. "I doubt she will leave her room for twice as long now" He stated

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He answered

Sakura felt humiliated. She thought she could fight him and tease him for once, but it just backfired. She really wanted to punch him.

There was a knock at the door but she didnt answer it or even speak to see who was knocking. The door knocked again and Sakura sighed but didn't get up. "Who is it?" She yelled out.

"Its Ino! Open the door!"

Sakura slowly got up but opened the door to let her in.

"I heard you made out with Sasuke in front of everyone! How was it? Is he a good kisser?" Ino bombarded her with questions.

"Ino! Calm down. Yeah i kissed him, but it was only because i lost a bet." She stated\

"A bet? So you didn't want to kiss him?" She asked curiously

"Thats besides the point, Ino. He made me look like a fool out there"

"How so?" Ino asked

"We were fighting, but he wouldn't hit back! That slimey, arrogant jerk-face twat monkey!" She growled

"twat monkey?" Ino asked laughing "You really have a creative mind dont you, but what else happened? Was it just that he didn't want to fight you?"

"Sakura looked at ino then looked away.

"Well,... he kept touchingme..." Sakura mumbled

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he would try to touch my waist, my neck, my arm, anywhere where he thought he could get a reaction out of me" She explained

"Did you give him a reaction when he did those things?" Ino asked

Sakura blushed as she answered. "Not intentionally.."

"Well, he does like you. Ive never seen him do something like that to anyone. Sasuke isnt a very social person. He only social here in the mansion." Ino explained to he

"Could have fooled me" She grumbled then sighed. "So what do i do? Anothner part of the bet was that i become his girlfriend"

"Really?! Thats awesome!" Ino shouted excitedly

Saskura didn't say anything she just looked down at the floor. Ino sat next to her

"Do you not like him? Or even want to go out with him? If not Sak, then just tell him." Ino told her

"Honestly Ino, I do like him. and a part of me was thrilled that i kissed him again and that i'm his girlfriend now, but how am i suppose to be close to someone who keeps me locked up here?"

"Again? So you've kissed him before?" Ino asked and sakura nodded. "Well, i'm sure he will tell you eventually, Sasuke is not a person who likes secrets so there mustve been a good reason for him not to tell you yet. Just wait a little longer okay? if you want i can try to help find out why. Just give him a chance though, I know he really likes you alot." Sakura nodded and gave Ino a hug.

The door opened and Sasuke whistled. The girls let go and stood up. "Don't mind me, i like watching the girl on girl action"

"Bite me!" Sakura growled

"Is that an offer princess" He asked and smirked at her

"Whatever, i gotta go. My man is waiting for me. Toodles!" ino said and walked out of the room.

Sakura frowned "Do you want something Sasuke?" She asked after he closed the door behind Ino.

"You" He stated. She glared at him "Alright alright. I jusrt came in here to tell you to get ready. I'm going to take you on a date. We are going out now so, i thought a date was in order."

"Seriously?" She asked. She was getting excited about getting out of the mansion finally.

"Yeah seriously. Hurry up and get ready. we are leaving in twenty minutes." He said and sat on her bed.

itb was silent for a moment and nobody moved. "Well? get ready" Sasuke told her

"Get out, i am not undressing myself in front of you, you pervert! and besides i have to take a shower"

Sasuke smiled this time before speaking "Perfect! I need one too so we can just take one together. Saves time and water" He got up adn walked towards her.

"as if!"

"Fine, i'll leave under one condition" He said

"And that is?" She asked reluctantly

"You... have to kiss me again. and this time mean it." Her eyes went wide as he finished saying his condition. "Okay" she said and leaned forward to kiss him.

They kissed for a moment but then Sasuke put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer so he can deepen the kiss and She put her arms around his neck. They let go finally and were both panting.

"Much better" He told her "Go get ready and i'll do the same. we got about fifteen minutes before we leave" He said and walked out of the room.

Sakura watched him leave 'Maybe it wont be that bad' she thought to herself. She grabbed some clothes and ran to her bathroom to get ready. "I hope i can get some answers tonight" she said to herself


	5. date

Sakura was excited for her date tonight, not because she was going out with Sasuke so much, but because she was actually going to get off the property and away from that big ass house for a while. She was trying to see what would be best to wear and before she had a chance to choose anything Ino came into her room.

"Hey Sakura, what you doing right now?" She asked even though she already knew.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure out what to wear. I don't know where he is taking me so I'm not sure what kind of outfit I should wear I don't want to go in sweatpants thinking we are just going to go to a movie and go home when we might go to a nice restaurant. You know what I mean?" Sakura explained.

Ino nodded, she walked over to Sakura's closet to go through her clothes to find the perfect outfit…. But nothing good…. She was like a pure tomboy…. She frowned. "you know chick, you would have good stuff to wear if you didn't throw all the clothes that were brought here for you away. Those were pretty clothes. Plus…you'd have a better chance at finding something nice to wear if you put a little variety in your style." I no told her before heading towards the door. "I will be right back" She said and left the room.

Sakura scoffed. 'I like my style just fine thank you very much!' She thought to herself. She looked at the clothes sprawled on the bed and the floor…. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a couple new outfits for an occasion like today….'

Ino came back in the room with a few dresses and a few pairs of shoes. "Holy cow Ino! I only need one thing to wear!" Sakura shouted.

"You don't have to leave for another hour, so for now we are going to have a little fashion show! And you're the Model! How fun!" Ino laughed.

Sakura sighed. " If you weren't my best friend I would so throttle you for taking me out of my comfort zone." She sighed again "but I don't want to look stupid either."

Ino laughed again "well I know you'll be fine, anyways let's get started!" She said and tossed Sakura a pink dress.

She stripped and put the dress on. It was a flowy dress that went just an inch above her knees. It was a short sleeve with a little cleavage showing.

"That looks pretty on you…. But not what type you should wear this time… here" She said and tossed a black dress

Sakura turned around to strip again and she heard Ino gasp. She quickly turned around " what's wrong?" She asked. Ino got up and turned Sakura around. You never told me you had a tattoo on your back…and your Side! What the hell Sakura!"

Sakura thought that Ino didn't want her to get tattoo at all so she was going to tell Ino to go suck a big toe and that she was didn't need her permission to get a tattoo or anymore piercings, but Ino spoke again before she had a chance to talk

"how could you chick? I would've gotten one too! But you left me out?! There better be a good reason." Ino scolded her

"I just wanted to get one ya know? I saw the pattern somewhere and I liked it. And nobody needs to know. And besides you did the same thing with our belly piercing. I didn't get mine til a week after you did. So I don't want to hear any that bullcrap." Sakura said and continued to put the black dress on.

" touche, fine I'll let it go." Ino responded and sat down on Sakura a bed.

After she got dressed she turned to look at Ino. The dress went down to mid thigh and was super tight. It had sleeves and a sweetheart cut, but it didn't look like the type of dress to wear unless she went clubbing, which she seriously doubted ANYONE here would let her other than into.

"Well,this one is super sexy on you, but not what we are looking for...here" into stated and tossed adark dress at her. Sakura sighed but took the dress and put it in the bedframe while she stripped out of the black piece.

After she put the dark green dress on, she had to admit it was really very pretty. It was a halter top dress and the skirt went to about three inches above her knees. "Its too formal" she thought to herself. She looked at into and spoke "what do you think?"

She looked over her over and over before speaking. "No, it looks gorgeous on you, but if you do go somewhere casual, you would look severely over dressed." She stated

"Next" sakura said and into tossed the last dress at her. A white dress with yellow and blue flowers. She quickly changed into the white dress and looked into the mirror. It was strapless but didn't look formal, it went to an inch above her knees and was flowy like the pink dress she tried on earlier.

"That one looks perfect, not too casual, but not too formal either." Ino approving fly said. Now to do your hair, you only have about 15 minutes left so we can't do anything major, so I'll straighten it and pin it up for you. Put those flats on. You would look much more innocent wearing those rather than wearing heels, and besides, innocence in a woman is way attractive to a man. So I know sasuke won't keep his eyes off you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but put the shoes on. They were much more comfortable anyways so she wasnt gonna complain. After twenty minutes sakura headed downstairs to meet sasuke.

You look good. " he said teasingly."you're late by the way, you owe me one." She said and took her hand to lead her out the door.

She didn't argue, she was just excited to finally be going out after so long. And she didn't want to waste more time arguing when she could be gone already.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she buckled herself up

"You'll see" he responded with a smirk on his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. He was up to something...

Before she could interrogate him he started to drive and she got distracted quickly with the thoughts of going out after so long. Sasuke drove down the street and made a right turn. He drove a couple blocks and made another right turn, then drove a few blocks and made another right turn. And once again drove a few blocks and made another right turn and pulled up into the driveway of the mansion...

"What the hell sasuke? Why are we back here?" Sakura yelled. He turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt but didn't get out of the car.

"You said you wanted to get off the property, you didn't say how long or even how you wanted to." He said and started laughing at her face expression. She looked like she wanted to strangle him.

"Calm Down Sak, I was just kidding." He said and buckled his seat belt once again before starting the car. She stayed quiet, but was calm now.

He drove to up too a big building with a bunch of neon lights.

"An arcade?" She asked confused.

"Yes an arcade, believe it or not, I am a guy and I do love video games... But we can go somewhere else, you don't look like much of a gamer anyway." He said tauntingly.

Her eyebrow twitched at his teasing. She loved arcade games! She would not lose to him.

"Yeah, right. I love games and I might be a girl, but don't underestimate us, girls can do anything men can do and make do it even better!" She stated

"How about a bet then?" He asked.

"Oh hell no! Last time I made a bet with you I was humiliated in front of everyone. No thanks, let's just go and play some games!" She said and started to walk towards the entrance.

Sasuke gently grabbed her hand to stop her fro. Walking further.

" are you afraid of losing? Ah, oh well. It not like you ever had a chance against me anyways. I'm just too awesome." He told her and let he go chuckling to himself.

"Put that ego away I doubt it could fit through the door. Fine! A bet. We will play 10 games against each other and the one with the most points a wins."

Sasuke smirked " what about the penalties? If I lose or if you lose?"

"If I win, then you gotta let me out of the mansion whenever I want" she stated

"Fine, but if I win... I want a kiss" he told her

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "that's it? That's what you wanted? A kiss?" She asked not believing him.

"Okay, I want a full blown make out session. I would've been fine with a kiss, but since it seems like you want more I will be more than happy to oblige." He smirked again

"W-wait! That's not what I meant!" She tried to him.

"Its okay, I like this one much better" he told her and dragged her inside, she was still trying to persuade him to change it back to just a kiss but he would budge. After getting a bunch of tokens he turned to look at her.

"First game, you get to pick" he told her.

She looked around and found a dancing game. "There, we'll play that!" She stated and ran towards the game before someone else could start playing it. She stepped on the first platform and sasuke stepped on the other.

She loved dance dance revolution! She was the queen at this game, so she was sure sasuke had no chance against her. She picked the a super fast song and pushed expert on both his and hers.

"I hope you don't mind being put on expert, the way you go on about being the master at everything I assumed you would be OK with it"

He smirked and shrugged. She got ready and started moving as fast as she could. She kept getting goods and perfects and finally the game was over! Her rank was an 'A' Ha! Let's see him beat that!' She thought to herself. She looked at sasuke's score and her mouth dropped... 'S' rank! Are you kidding me?!

He smiled when he saw her face "what? You look surprised. Even you said I was a master at everything. So this shouldn't give you any shock, right?" He laughed "master one and the doll zero. I'm up sakura and its my turn to choose a game"

they played six more games and sakura only won at two, she suspected sasuke let her win because all of a sudden his aim was off and he missed a few targets... Sasuke never misses.

"Sakura, you better start winning, because if I get one more point, I'll win." He told her. She growled. They played 3 more games and sakura won all three. They were now tied.

"Are you letting me win?" She asked him suddenly.

"Why are you asking? Of you want you can just forfeit and I'll win. I don't mind it." He said with a smug look on his face.

"No, whatever forget I asked who's turn is it?" She asked changing the subject

He chuckled "its my turn, how about a shooting game?" She nodded and they went to a zombie game. He picked up the blue gun and she picked up the red one "highest score wins" she declared.

The game started and their final score was a 2 point difference. "No way!" Sakura yelled out.

"I- I can't believe it!" She said not as loud, her heart pounding from the results.

"Well, I guess that's it then" he said

He stepped away from the game so the next people can play. She followed him they were halfway hidden by a game in the corner of the giant room towards the bathrooms.

"So,... Um..." She started

"Its okay Sak, don't stress okay?" He said comforting her. Her face was severely red.

"For now I'll settle with a kiss, the making out will come later, deal?" He said

She nodded and walked up to him. She quickly pecked his lips and backed away.

He frowned. " if I wanted a peck on my lips I would've just kissed a chicken, i want a real kiss" he stated

She took a deep breath and walked to him again. She kissed him slowly and he put his hands on her waist. Her hands were on his chest and he continued to kiss her, pulling her closer. Her hands slid up and wrapped around his neck.

He rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip silently asking for entrance and surprisingly she accepted. Her own tongue rubbed against , both fighting for dominance, and naturally Sasuke won, she broke their kiss and they were both panting. "We should go, I'm starting to get hungry." She said letting go of him

He didn't let go of her " Me too, i could just eat you up" he said purposely taunting her.

She tried to move away from him"you know what I meant"

He chuckled but let go."okay, I'm making dinner for us if you don't mind"

She shook her head but didn't say anything. They walked to the car and the ride was silent the whole way home. She was just too nervous.

They pulled up to the mansion and saw a few cop cars outside the gate.

Neji and Naruto were talking to a few of the cops and Itachi and gaara were talking to a couple of the other cops.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"I don't know" Sasuke answered

Into saw them pull into the gate and she ran up to the car tears rolling down her face

"Ino, what's wrong?" Sakura asked panicking

"Its Sasori! Somebody took him!" She cried out

"W-what?..." She managed to speak before she passed out


	6. truth

When Sakura finally woke up, she was laid out on the couch, with Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi next to her.

"What happened" she asked putting a hand on her head. Gaara was just staring at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was glaring at the wall like he wanted to put a hole through it. Sasuke had on a concerned expression and Itachi had the expression that mixed both Sasuke and Gaara's.

Itachi was the one that spoke up. "I'm sorry Sakura. Sasori was kidnapped."

Sakura looked like she was on the brink of tears and lowered her head so no one could look at her face. "I want to know everything! I deserve to know and no more giving me the goddamn run around!" She yelled

Itachi responded to her again, but a little more calm than before " I planned to. Sit back down though."

Sakura didn't even realize she stood up until Itachi pointed it out. She sat back down and continued to look at Itachi, completely forgetting her boyfriend and her brother were in the room too.

Itachi sighed "Sasori was caught up in Deidara's mess. He went to confront Deidara about his drug habits and try to convince him to go to rehab. I was there too because he was my friend as well. But I had to leave quickly. Sasori wouldn't give up on him. He stayed with him trying to convince him over a period of a few days. One day Sasori found a bunch of drugs in Deidara's backpack that he always carried around.

He called me and told me about them. I advised him to just leave it there, but he thought Deidara was going to use all of it. But Deidara wasn't just using,... He was selling as well. The drugs that Sasori found, he destroyed. Deidara was pissed off when he founds out. The people who the drugs belonged to are very powerful. They found Deidara and warned him of what will happen. Deidara fearing for himself, told them that they were thrown away by his friend, but he didn't know that they were going to go after him too.

Deidara went to see Sasori as quickly as he could to let him know what was going to happen and that they were after him. He was with Deidara the day they found him. They told him that he needed to pay for everything he . He said he wasn't and they pulled a gun out to shoot him and Deidara took that bullet for him. The funeral tour brother attended a while ago was his. And since Deidara died he couldn't pay the debt, and that left your brother.

They told him that he has to pay it, if he refuses then they'll just take it from him. When he they went looking for him, and saw that he was with you and decided that his payment could be you. He gloves you to them and the debt will be settled. When he found out about their decision, he came to me and I agreed to hide you.

We were suppose to keep you in here at all times. So when you went out on your date with Sasuke, he followed to make sure nothing happened."

"But I coul-"

"No Sasuke, you couldn't," Itachi interrupted Sasuke's interruption, "Sasori is almost as good as me fighting and he was taken. I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is a match I guarantee you would have lost."

Sasuke looked away

Itachi looked at Sakura who had her face down. She was on the verge of tears yet she wanted to strangle someone.

Her voice was low, but anger was heard in it, "why didn't anyone tell me?"

Itachi sighed, "Sakura, I've only met you a couple times before you moved in, but during those times I've gathered enough to know that you are very stubborn, hard headed and reckless"

"Don't sugar coat it" she mumbled and looked away

"Sakura, I don't need the sarcasm right now please. Anyways, nobody told you because they knew you'd go around like nothing matters thinking you can handle it. You know how strong your brother is and look what happened to him. I'm going to try everything I can to get him back, but your need to stay here."

Sakura stood up and turned towards the door " I can handle myself" she said and bolted out of the mansion."

"Sakura! Sasuke stop her!" Itachi yelled out and Sasuke ran after her.

"Sakura stop!" Sasuke yelled catching up to her quickly. As soon as she was within reach he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at him. "LET ME GO YOU FIRST CLASS JACKASS!" Trying to push him away she screamed again

"YOU KNEW! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! AND.. AND..and... He's gone..."Her attempts of trying to escape Sasuke's grasp was weakening. "Just let me go so I can find him.. Please." She started crying

"I'm Sorry Sakura. I didn't know the details until now. I know you want to save your brother, but you can't leave. It's you they are after and i wont let them take you. Just put your faith in Itachi. Sasori is one of his best friends. I promise he will find him, just stay here with me ." Sasuke pleaded holding her tightly to him

"He should have told me.." She softly cried into his shoulder. Sasuke didn't respond, but he led her back inside the mansion up to her room.

"I'll be in the my room if you need me OK?" Sasuke told her

She nodded but sat on the edge of her bed. "Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her "yes Sakura?"

"Could you stay here and keep me company? I can't sleep right now and I don't want to be alone. My mind wanders when I'm alone" she asked hoping he would stay there with her

He had a small smile on his face. He didn't want to leave her, but thought that she might have wanted to be alone. He was pleased when she asked him to stay. " of course, I'll stay as long as you need me" he answered

She started crying again. She knew something was up, but never thought it was this bad. She felt so helpless not being able to do anything but sit inside of a mansion and just wait. Wait for good news, wait for bad news, or just the inevitable. Silently praying that Sasori was okay.

Sasuke on the other hand was trying to think of a way to get her mind off of the tragic events that just happened. He was holding her in his arms while she softly cried. He didn't think anything bad would've happened just by going out for a few hours.

He knew it was dangerous to go out but didn't think that anything would have happened to them. He didn't know they were being followed by Sasori and it made him wonder, if Sasori wasn't there, would they have tried to take Sakura? Would they have just watched her to see where she was staying to take her later? Did they know the whole time?

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, interrupting Sasuke's thought.

He gave her a small smirk, "I should be asking you that" he responded "how are you feeling?" He asked her when she didn't say anything back

"I'm just really worried and I'm quietly praying that he will be safe and alive and… that they didn't hurt him.."

He looked at her with concern. " I know you want to help him, but the best we can do is wait. I know you can't stand not doing anything and even more that you don't like being here, but could you stay here even if its just for me?" he asked

"you still have an ego the size of an elephant, OK I'll stay. So this way Itachi can tell me the news asap if there is anything new concerning my brother."

" Aww, no loving for me?" He asked trying to brighten her mood. She looked at him for a few seconds then quickly looked away

"No" she deadpanned

"Aww, why not?"

"I think you had enough loving earlier at the arcade"

He had an evil grin on and Sakura scooted back am inch from him "what?" She asked

"Speaking of the arcade, you owe me a big make out session" He said as his grin grew bigger

Her eyes grew wider and she blushed from his words. 'oh shit' she thought to herself

"Why now? You picked a bad time you know, my mind is still on what happened earlier" she explained and she started scooting back more because Sasuke started to slowly inch closer and closer to her

"all the more reason to, you need to relax Sakura. Take your mind off of it for just a little while, And who better to help than me?" he asked with a smirk

"is that a trick question?" she retorted "cause you know already that I'm not the promiscuous type." She poked him on his forehead. His eyes went wide and he relaxed against her.

She was confused but he smiled and said softly to her "next time then" but leaned back and tilted his head towards her." how about we play a game?" he asked

She raised an eyebrow at him and slightly turned her head towards the closet. "I'm kind of scared to ask on what kind of games you had in mind, but fine. What game did you want to play?"

He snickered and stood up. "how about monopoly, I can have you bankrupt within the first 20 minutes of playing."

"what?" she scoffed" I will whoop that ass all across the board game. You are so on!" She got up and ran after him, racing him to the game room.

Sasuke was glad that Sakura was distracted. Even of only for a little bit. They were sitting in the game room 50 minutes later and both of them were still on their first round.

Sasuke would try to buy the full property's (like both blue, or All Tyree yellow, all three green, etc). He figured he could build hotels after acquiring them so Sakura would go bankrupt if she had landed on them, but his plan was stalled by Sakura's strategy, which was to buy at least one of every property and she loved seeing the frustrated look on his face when she wouldn't sell any to him. Sakura owned both utilities and 1 railroad, while Sasuke had 3 railroads. Parking place was still untouched. Full of money to where they had to swap all the lower cash into 500's so they could use the smaller bills. Him and Sakura were 6 and 7 spaces away from parking place and they both were trying to get to it.

"come on Princess, sell me at least one property! " Sasuke demanded

She laughed" no Sasuke. Suck it up, I'm just as good as you are at this game"

He growled. " My turn to roll" He picked up the dice and rolled hoping to get a 6. He rolled and got 4. ""Ha! Doubles!" I get to roll again!" He owned the property he landed on, so he didn't have to worry about paying Sakura . He rolled again and got another 4.

"Damn!" He growled. Sakura laughed again. He landed on chance and Sakura quickly picked up the card at the top of the deck before he could. "What does it say?"He asked. She laughed again and showed him the card.

His eye twitched. "Go to jail? Are you serious?" He grunted in frustration but moved his piece to the jail spot. "this is the third time in a row that I've been in jail. All three times I didn't even get to pass go." He said sounding irritated.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you." She giggled and picked up the dice to roll. "Seven!" she screamed excitedly.

Sasuke just watched her looking shocked she actually landed on park place getting all that money. "Forfeit Sasuke, admit defeat, you know you are stuck."

He narrowed his eyes at her and poked her side. "You would like that wouldn't you"

"Come on Uchiha! Admit you can't beat me!" she grinned evilly

"Listen here Pinky, I am an Uchiha, we never give up and we always win!"

"Uh huh, sure haha!" She laughed at him once again earning her an annoyed look from Sasuke.

After a while Sasuke caught up to Sakura and the were head to head. It had been 2 hours since they started playing and they both were trying so hard to win. Sasuke's pride wouldn't let him lose and Sakura just wanted to beat him at something.

"can we finish this tomorrow? I'm starting to get tired. Today has been very exhausting for me." She asked and yawned

"Sure, I need a break anyways." He responded and stood up to stretch.

She followed his lead and stretched as well before heading out to her room. "hey Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"could you.. Um.. Stay with me in my room tonight? N- Not to do anything w-weird, but so I am not alone?" She asked stammering her words.

He smiled gently at her, understanding her need for comfort. "Of course" He said and followed her to her room.

They laid down on the bed a foot away from each other but both on their sides facing each other.

"Sasuke?"

"yeah?"

"do you think Sasori is ok?" she asked, her eyes starting to tear up

"I'm sure he is fine. Just waiting for us to find him. Your brother is strong, I wouldn't be surprised if he walks through the door at any moment" He told her hoping his words would provide some kind of comfort.

"Thank you… for being here and for keeping me distracted for a little bit. I just hope we find out something soon." Sakura said softy

"Of course, if you ever need anything just ask me. I'll be here for you." He told her and hugged her.

They lay there as she softly cried about her missing brother til she fell asleep. And he followed into his slumber a few minutes after she did.


	7. bacon, pool and plans

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling just as tired as she did when she fell asleep. She just laid there without opening her eyes, hoping she would just fall back asleep peacefully this time. She kept having nightmares about Sasori, about what things might be happening to him. Small tears fell from her eyes at the thought of her brother being harmed for someone else's problem.

A hand wiped her tear away and she opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her with concern on his face. "Please don't cry" She asked her softly. She didn't say anything nor did she move. She just laid there for another thirty seconds before slowly getting up.

"You were restless all night. And cried quite a bit. I take it you had a very bad nightmare." He said to her. She didn't vocally respond, she just nodded looking down at the blankets. "Want to talk about it?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Okay then, if you decide you want to talk about it, then come to me and I'll listen." He stated gently kissing her forehead. "I made breakfast…. Well, technically I had help since I burned it the first time. But Tada!" He spoke excitedly hoping to cheer her up with food. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, more bacon, orange juice, milk, muffins…. bacon."

She giggled. She didn't think Sasuke liked bacon that much. "Thank you. This must've taken you a lot of time to make." She said to him as she reached for a piece of bacon. As she was about to bite the piece Sasuke snatched it from her and ate it himself.

"What?" She asked him surprised that he would steal the food he made for her. Not just the food he made for her, but the piece she was about to eat. There was plenty of bacon on the plate for him to take, why the piece she was about to eat? She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and he did the same.

"You ever hear the phrase 'All is fair in love and war'? Well, this is food we are dealing with, and that means war!" He declared before he snatched the next piece she picked up. She looked at him with wide eyes and then glared at him with a playful smile. "So be it!" She said and snatched the full plate of bacon and ran out the door.

"Wha- Hey!" He yelled and ran after her. She laughed and ran even faster after glancing over her shoulder seeing him catch up to her quickly. Just as he was about to catch her, she suddenly turned the corner of one of the hallway corridors and began to run even faster. All the while laughing, she made it to the open doors leading to the outside of the back of the mansion.

She sidestepped Naruto as he was coming in, still laughing. "Whoa! What the-" He glanced behind him to see Sakura running, then continued to walk inside, but this time someone ran into him hard.

"Oomph!" Sasuke slammed into Naruto and fell back. Without saying anything he quickly got up to run after Sakura.

"Ow dammit!" He yelled. "What the hell! Slow down!" He said at the person who rammed into him, but when he didn't hear a response he looked up and saw no one there. He got up and quickly looked outside to see if could spot the maniac who did a hit and run on him.

He groaned when he spotted Sasuke and then smiled noticing that he was chasing after Sakura who was running toward the pool house.

Sasuke knew he would probably have a bruise later but he didn't care, he didn't know Sakura was so fast. He was just happy to keep her happy even just for a little bit.

When he finally reached her they were right by the pool. He caught her by her arm and tried to spin her around, but he slipped and landed in the pool.

He broke the surface and took a huge breath of air. Then he turned his head to Sakura who was laughing at him even harder. She had put the plate of bacon down on the lounge chair just so she could hold her stomach while she doubled over with laughter. He had a look of un-amusement on his face because he was still in the pool…with his belongings in his pocket. Oh well, He needed a new phone anyways. He swam to the edge and held out his hand.

"Truce?" He called over to her

After a few seconds of calming herself down she walked over to him eyeing his hand wearily.

"You aren't going to push me in right?" She asked, and he smiled widely.

"I Swear I won't push you in" He told her still smiling

"Okay then, truce" She grabbed his hand and he quickly pulled her in.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. She swam to the edge and glared daggers at Sasuke who was laughing at her

"You promised" She stated

"I promised I wouldn't  _push_  you in, what just happened was me _pulling_  you in. Big difference.: He told her and laughed again. She splashed water in his face.

"For that you forfeit all your side of the bacon." She told him and tried to get out of the pull to get the plate before he could. Unfortunately, Sasuke was faster than her this time and succeeded in getting the plate before she could.

"Mine!" He shouted and ran back towards the mansion.

"Fine! Keep it!" She yelled out chucking. She got really tired from running and laughing.

She laid on her back with her legs dangling in the huge pool. Sasuke stood over her holding the plate in one hand and holding a piece of bacon in the other while taking a bite out of it, all the while he was just looking at her laying there.

"Want to go swimming?" He asked.

"Sure, we are out here anyways. I need a bathing suit though" She answered him trying to sitting up.

He nodded and headed towards the pool house. He came back with a red and black bikini and held it out to her.

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"What? Ino got that for you, and a few other ones, but I'm sure you'd prefer this one." He said pointing at the black and red material on the hanger.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that, show me the rest" She demanded walking towards the pool house He walked a step ahead of her and lead her to the room with all the pool toys and the rack holding an assortment of men's and women's swim wear.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding" She mumbled

He chuckled and nudged her arm before grabbing a pair of swim trunks to change into. "I'll be in the other room changing. Come out when you are ready… or you can just swim in your birthday suit." He smirked at her. "No" She deadpanned and threw a pool noodle at him. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

After quickly changing into her bikini Sasuke had chosen, she looked around at the rest slowly going through them. She saw a white bikini with cherry blossoms on it. it looked really pretty, it showed a bit more than the one she was wearing, but decided to change into those ones instead, normally she would prefer a pair of swim trunk and a dark tank top, but since they stole all clothes that made her look like a boy she had no choice to wear all the….  _girly_  clothes.

She shrugged and grabbed the bikini to quickly put it on. After changing she looked at the tall mirror that was hanging on the door. She turned slightly to see if it looked decent on her and to make sure nothing showed more than it should. She jumped a few times to make sure nothing fell out of the small material. Everything seemed perfect and she smiled.

_Knock Knock_

"Are you ready Sakura? You've been in there for a long time." Sasuke asked through the door.

"I'm fine, I will be out right now, Just a sec." She said, then hurried to pick up her clothes on the floor and put them on the small basket in the corner by the door.

She opened the door and saw Sasuke right there leaning against the wall wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks.

"I'm ready now." She said and walked towards him

"Finally!" He retorted. He stood up straight and looked at her and quickly turned around

"Are you ok?" She asked. Did it look bad on her?

"What happened to the first one? The one that I chose for you?" He asked still facing away from her.

"I saw this one and thought it looked cute… Ah, it looks weird huh?" She looked down "I'll go change" She said and as she was about to turn away to go back into the room Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to, I just didn't think you'd choose a different bikini. It looks perfect on you." He said his face turning pink. She smiled, but didn't tease him about it.

"Let's go swimming" She said and grabbed his hand dragging him back outside. For the next few hours they were swimming, after the first 15 minutes of them getting in the pool Naruto saw them and invited everyone in the house to have a pool party. So, by now there was Music playing and Everyone was having fun.

Itachi got out of the pool because one of the butlers told him he had a phone call. He was gone for about 5 minutes before he came back with a hardened look on his face.

He walked right up to Sakura "We need to talk, come inside for a minute"

She looked over to where Sasuke was. He was about to jump off the high dive. He looked at her to see if she was watching and he did a double front flip into the pool as soon as he saw he had her attention. He swam back over to the surface smiling at where Sakura was sitting, but his smile disappeared because he saw Sakura walking towards the house with Itachi.

His brows furrowed… Then his eyes got wide. He quickly swam to the edge of the pool and got out. He quickly grabbed a towel and ran to where Sakura and his brother were.

"What happened?" She heard her ask his brother.

"I got a call just now." He said and looked over at Sasuke who just entered through the door.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked before Sakura could.

"It was one of the men who kidnapped Sasori." He said bluntly

"What did he say?" Sakura asked fearing the worst.

"They said they will give you three days to decide whether you want your brother back alive" He stated

"And what's the catch? I seriously doubt that they will give him back to her out of the goodness of their black hole of a heart?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi looked away and crossed his arms. Sakura took a deep breath before speaking again

"What is it?" She asked.

They are giving you three days to decide…if you want your brother back alive then…" He stopped and took a deep breath and continued to explain "Then you would have to take his place." He finished.

Sasuke was horror struck and Itachi was glaring at the wall beside him, he looked at Sakura who was just looking down at the floor.

"So, he is still alive?" She asked him

"For now, yes. They put him on the phone briefly to prove that he was still alive, but... I'm going to be honest Sakura, he didn't sound like he was doing too good."

Sakura looked away for a brief moment, then looked back Itachi.

"Fine, I'll trade places with him" She spoke with a determined voice

For the first time ever, Sasuke did something he never did even once in his life. He smacked a girl upside her head. Not hard, but enough to know that he thought that he didn't agree with her.

"Ow! What the hell you violent over grown albino twat monkey?" She cursed at him, rubbing the right side of her head.

_Twat monkey?_  Itachi mouthed lifting an eyebrow at her choice of insults towards his little brother.

"I did that so maybe some sense can come back into that small brain that's hiding behind that huge forehead of yours!" He growled at her

"Thanks, I'm sure you smacked my IQ down to your level now" She responded turning back towards Itachi "I just want Sasori to be safe" She told them both.

"You do realize what will happen once you are with them right?" Sasuke shouted at her

"I'm sure I would be beaten within an inch of my life, forced to sell drugs… something along those lines right?" She asked worriedly.

Sasuke once again smacked her upside her head, but this time he didn't smack her as hard as he did the first time. Though the first time wasn't even hard to begin with.

"Ow! Stop hitting me you-"

"Yeah, I get it overgrown albino twat monkey. You need to understand something Sakura, what those men have in mind for you is different. You are a female Sakura, and I am pretty sure that they want you bad enough to threaten your brother's life to get you. If they do, they will probably end up raping you or selling you off." Sasuke explained to her.

She looked down again. She didn't consider the rape or being sold off. She just wanted her brother to be alive and out of harm's way

She looked up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes "I just want him safe." She let her tears fall and Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He looked over at his brother briefly before shutting his eyes and holding her closer to him.

After a few minutes she removed herself from Sasuke's embrace and faced Itachi once again who was very interested in his shoes.

"What can we do? There has to be something we can do to save Sasori right?" She asked

"Nothing without putting you in danger, which my brother and I agree not to do. I'll think of something Sakura, we have three days." Itachi explained

"But they could be hurting him Itachi! We need to do something! Anything!" She cried.

"We'll do everything we can Sakura" Sasuke reassured her.

"We need to do something now… I have an Idea" She stated looking at Sasuke.

"As long as you won't be in any danger." Itachi responded

"Well,… a little bit, but-"

"My answer is no" Itachi interrupted her before she could explain her plan.

"But you didn't even hear what I had to say!" She yelled

"It doesn't matter, I won't go with anything that will put you in any danger. Sasori would never forgive me if I put you in harm's way. And I'm sure he would rather let himself get hurt rather than let them take you, but I do promise you Sakura, that I will get him No Matter What." Itachi told her hoping she would just have faith in him to bring her brother home. Sasori and Itachi are good friends and so was Deidara before he was killed.

"Just hear me out please?" She pleaded

He sighed. This girl was just too stubborn. "Fine, there is no harm in listening."

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked sounded annoyed that his brother even considered listening to an idea that could hurt Sakura.

"She is just going to explain her plan, and there is no harm in that. I'm just listening. It doesn't mean that I am going to go through with whatever she says. So just calm down. I don't want to deal with two stubborn teenagers." Itachi explained, calming Sasuke down

"Fine" He responded. "What's your  _great_  idea?"

"How about we pretend that we are going to trade Sasori for me. We will pick the place and just have back up waiting nearby surrounding our meet up spot so we can safely get my brother away from them and there will be no way in hell they could get me either. Plus, they will be caught and thrown in jail. It's a win all around!"

There was silence. She looked at Itachi with a hopeful look in her eyes silently wishing that he would say yes to her plan. Sasuke on the other hand still didn't want to risk Sakura's safety. Itachi was contemplating her Idea. It was a very good one and he had to admit, if he could get enough of his "Hired help" to get involved in this plan then it could work. They just needed the right place and enough people.

He knew that they most likely wouldn't let him choose the place where they can make their trade for Sakura, so he had a lot to work out if this was the best choice. He would come up with other plans, but it would do good to have an extra in mind. Just in case.

"You're not serious?" Sasuke asked his brother seeing the contemplating look in his eyes.

"I'll think about it" Was all he said before leaving the room.

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief before she turned to a very angry Sasuke.

"What?" She asked when he just stood there in front of her glaring daggers at her.

"Your stupid plan! What if this all goes wrong? Itachi is a good strategist, if he comes up with a plan it'll be the best one that makes sure everyone is safe without as much danger as your plan is putting. Do you realize all the things that could happen if this fails? You could get killed, kidnapped! Hell, your brother could get killed if they think that they are getting screwed over! Do you even care how everyone will feel if one of you get killed? You know what? Never mind. We'll talk about this later. I need to go talk with my brother." He ranted and stormed off towards the direction that Itachi just left to.

Sakura stepped outside for a brief moment before deciding to just go back to her room. Her mood just ruined by the threat/ransom of her brother and the yelling from Sasuke. Once in her room she just sat there on the edge of her bed with the door locked and a dresser sitting in front of it. She wanted to make sure that no one could bother her. She just sat there silently crying.

About an hour after being in her room by herself she heard knocking at the door

"Sakura? Open the door please I know you are in there." She recognized the voice immediately. Sasuke must be done talking to his brother. She didn't answer him back. She just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day and the whole night with her thoughts. Was this a really good idea? Is there a different way? She thought to herself

"Sakura, please let me in" Sasuke pleaded

She still didn't answer

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… don't want anything to happen to you." He sounded worried, but she still didn't reply. "I know that there is a better way, a way where everyone comes out okay and yours and your brother's safety are guaranteed. So please… let me in"

She wanted to respond to him, but she felt that she needed to be alone. She heard him sigh through the door "Please?" He asked softly. She heard him sigh through the door. "Fine, I'll leave you be for right now. I'll be back later with something to eat"

She heard his footsteps walk away and she sighed. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

She walked to her window and saw on the other side of the grounds where the pool was. Everyone was starting to get out now. The music no longer playing and only half as many people as there was when she first left the pool. She saw Sasuke walking over to where everyone was drying off.

What is he doing? She thought

He stopped in front of Ino and Hinata. Must be telling them everything that happened. She sighed again and went to take a shower. A nice hot shower.

After she got out she quickly put a pair of pajamas on. Some nice white and navy blue flannel pajama short and a matching spaghetti strap pajama shirt. It was still too early to call it a night, but she really didn't want any company.

_Knock knock knock…_

No answer.

Again,  _Knock knock knock…_

And again, No answer.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

Damn it, can't she just be alone? She groaned

"Open the door forehead or I'll break it down!" Ino threatened

She didn't respond. The same way she responded to Sasuke. She wasn't worried about the door. It was barricaded.

_BANG BANG BANG!_

"Open the door! I just want to talk forehead! Don't avoid me!" Ino yelled through the door.

"Ino, please, calm down. She is probably just sleeping" She heard Hinata talking to Ino.

Ino snorted "Yeah right, I seriously doubt she is sleeping! Especially with me pounding on the door." She heard Ino respond.

Sakura sighed and searched for her headphones. She didn't want to be bothered anymore.

"Open the door Sakura! I just want to tell you something!" Ino tried to persuade.

Still, Sakura didn't respond, she just continued to look for her headphones.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way!" She threatened.

"She still not coming out?" She heard Sasuke ask.

"No, that idiot is too stubborn." Ino retorted

She heard Sasuke sigh.

_Knock knock knock_

"Sakura, I brought food for you." Sasuke told her. No answer. "And Itachi wanted you to go to his office, he said that he wanted to talk to you about your idea." Her ears perked up at that

"You're lying" She finally responded

"Holy shit! She's alive!" Ino yelled out

"I'm not. Itachi wanted to talk to you about it. He just changed a few things to your idea, but he wanted you to know about it too since it involves you." He explained.

With a sigh she started to move the big dresser. The sound of it being heard on the other side of the door.

"Did this wench really barricade herself in there? For real?" Ino asked sounding annoyed.

She unlocked the door and saw all three of them rush into her room, Sasuke rolling a small food cart into her room.

"What are you doing? We need to go to Itachi, remember?" Sakura asked now annoyed

"I lied" Was all he said before tending to the food cart.

"I knew it…" She said quietly and tried to run into her bathroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino said as she grabbed Sakura's arm.

"I just want to be alone! Okay? By myself. I thought that was pretty obvious but you guys seem to be too dense to understand that!" Sakura yelled.  
"You're acting really childish! Grow up Sakura! If there are people in your life here that sincerely want to help you, then let them. Its too sad that you're too dense to understand that!" Ino yelled. She huffed and started to storm out of the room. Before she left she turned to speak one more time. "It's sad that you have two brothers, and even though one isn't here right now, you've completely ignored the other. Childish and selfish!"

Hinata didn't say anything, she just walked right out of the room. She didn't want to hurt Sakura's feeling, but her own were hurt and she needed to calm Ino down.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Do I look like I feel better?" She asked sarcastically

He sighed "They were only here to help you. It's okay to lean on someone once in a while, it's okay to ask for help. So please Just let us. Talk to us. Depend on us to help you." He told her

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I'll find Ino and Hinata later and apologize to them too. I just, needed to think." She explained

"You've been in here for hours, I think you had enough time to think. Lets Just eat relax and watch a ,ovie to get our minds off of everything okay?" He asked

"Alright. Lets watch an action movie, or a scary movie." She suggested

"Alright, a scary movie it is." He agreed

So for the rest of the night they watched movies until they both fell asleep.


	8. different sides told

Sakura was in her room trying to read a book unsuccessfully. Her mind had been wandering a lot about her brother. She was worried about if he might be ok, or if he was starving, or at this moment being tortured... She still haven't heard a response from Itachi about her plan and it was been two day already. If he doesn't give her a response by tonight, then she will find a way to get him on her own.

She sighed and stood up. She spent most of her time with her brother Gaara for the past two days. He didn't really speak, but they did try to keep busy, either watching movies, board games, cards, pool. Darts. And even gambled a bit on some of the games. Sasuke joined them half the time, but did let them have their sibling bonding.

She reached the game room where Gaara was playing solitaire with a deck of cards. "Hey bro, watcha doing?" She asked him.

"Occupying myself" He looked up at her "What about you?"

"Well, I tried to read a book, but after unsuccessfully reading a sentence about 10 times I gave up" She told him shrugging her shoulders

He smiled at her "Did you forget how to read?"

She had a smile on her face, "For the time being, yes" She laughed "I couldn't concentrate"

"I have that problem quite often. So, did Itachi get back to you yet?" He asked her

She sighed, "No, he hasn't spoken to me about anything." She contemplated in her mind about whether she should tell her brother about her going after Sasori if Itachi doesn't respond to the kidnappers in time.

"What scheme are you cooking up in that crazy mind of yours?" Gaara asked narrowing his eyes at her even though he was still smiling

"Well,… I- uh-"

"Don't hurt yourself" He joked

She chuckled "Actually, I was thinking about you and me going to got get Sasori back, that's if Itachi doesn't call those men back in time." She looked away from him when she spoke, she didn't want him to respond the way Sasuke responded.

"Does Sasuke know about your plan B Mental scheme?" He asked her

"You're kidding right? Last time he heard of one of my plans, he smacked me upside my head… twice!" She stated and rolled her eyes.

He chuckled "well, maybe you should go talk to Itachi on your way back to your room."

She looked down, but nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I need to know what their going to do anyways. Are you coming?" She asked

"No, last time we talked my pent up emotions built up and I snapped at him, I apologized afterwards, but I don't want a repeat of it." He explained

She gasped "You snapped at Itachi?"

"Only in words, Sakura. So relax okay?"

"Alright then, call me if you need me okay?"

He smiled at her "Thank you little sister"

She returned the smile and walked out the game room to make her way to wherever Itachi was at, at the moment. Her first stop was his private study room. Not there. Second was his actual room, Not there. Third was the living room, again… not there. Next was the Kitchen…. Found him eating a small box of Dango. Sweets. Something she never saw Sasuke eating. Of course. She giggled at how much different tastes they have. "I finally found you!"

He tilted his head "You were looking for me?" He said with his one side of his cheek full of dango.

"Yeah, this is the fourth place I tried looking for you at."

He grinned "Well, I just got done eating lunch so im helping myself to a sweet treat for my sweet tooth"

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Her face turned semi serious and worried "I wanted to talk to you actually"

"About Sasori?" He guessed correctly

She nodded

"I figured, I've got a plan. It's sort of like your plan, They want you, but they can't have you, and every one agrees to it. So we go and I hire someone who looks similar to you that has more than 5 years of experience in professional fighting (no offence) put a pink wig on and pose as you, once we start the trade she will fight the two people guarding her and My men who will be hiding around the property of our meeting spot will attack and rescue them."

"You really think that will work? What if they search for guards or something before the exchange and find your men?" She asked worriedly

"I figured they scout first, so my men will be there precisely 5 minutes before the exchange."

"When and where is this suppose to be?" She asked

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Why do you want to know? It's not like you will be going."

She frowned, "I would just feel better knowing, if you guys aren't back by an hour after your exchange then I will call the police and send them your way."

"hm, okay then," He smirked at her knowingly. "Its tomorrow we have to be there at 5:00 pm in an abandon warehouse off cypress rd and Anon blvd at the edge of Old town Konoha. They will be there at 4:00 just to make sure we don't have any guards hiding to ambush them, which is why my men will show up minutes before the exchange"

"Okay, if you guys aren't back 1 hour after that meeting then I will call the police!"

He grinned "Sakura, it takes about 45 minutes just to get there"

"Oh, well then, you have 3 hours to get back here before I call the police. Ok?"

"Alright Miss Haruno." He chuckled

"But you know what Itachi? I should go. Not some hired female. They'll know the difference"

"No, they won't. Just trust me okay?" He asked her seriously, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Alright, I'm going to go tell Gaara about your little plan okay?"

Itachi nodded and watched Sakura leave the room. He knew she was too stubborn to let this be how it was, and that is what he was counting on. now the pieces fall into place.

*With Sasori*

Sasori was panting heavily. He just lived through his daily torture and beatings. Hopefully those sadistic bastards had their fill of torment satisfied for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe they caught him, and whats worse he couldn't believe they wanted his sister.

Itachi had offered to pay double of what Sasori owed from Deidara's debt, but they didn't want the money. They just wanted her. Just fucking her! He would've been yelling at them again, but that would result in another beating, one which he probably would have even more permanent damage from.

He was pretty sure he would be blind in his left eye for the rest of his life and he probably wouldn't be able to walk properly either, but he had to survive. So for now he will just go along with their rules and bull shit. Plus he had a Migraine from hell that even the devil would cry over.

He huffed and then groaned from the pain in his side

"Shut up! No noises out of you!" One of the guards yelled walking up to Sasori.

"I'm just breathing painfully" He told them sarcastically.

"I said shut up!" The guard back handed Sasori. His face twisted in agony as his migraine got worse

'Stay alive you idiot!' He thought to himself. So his only response to him was to not to respond at all.

He just sat there in a chair, hunched over with his hands tied to the arms of the chair. He felt the pain roll over him again and he bit his lip trying to fight it.

Then a door opened and a tall man walked in. The bastard responsible for Killing Deidara and wanting his sister, Kido. A tall man could obviously get any girl he wanted just by his looks, but this nutcase lowlife would rather kidnap one instead.

He smiled at Sasori, "How's my favorite pet today?" He asked

Sasori didn't say anything, He just looked at the floor not even acknowledging him  
"Hey, don't be sad, you get a new owner tomorrow, isn't that nice?" He chuckled putting a hand on Sasori's head

"Sasori shook Kido's hand off his head and looked him straight in the eye. "They won't give her up, you know. They will never giver her up.

Kido glared down at Sasori, tempted to just punch him across in his face. Then he just smiled.

"Not true, A friend of yours, Itachi I believe is his name, agreed to my terms. Everything is all set, and trust me, I always get what I want." He grinned evilly.

Sasori knew Itachi wouldn't give Sakura up, So why does Kido think he's getting her?... Ah! Itachi has a plan! Sasori inwardly smiled. Though he didn't dare to physically show that smile on his face.

Now he just has to play the waiting game for just one more day.

"Another call?" He heard Kido

"Yes sir, but it wasn't from Itachi this time" Said the guard

"Who then?" Kido asked

"The girl. She said she was going to come by herself 10 minutes before the meeting. When I asked her about Itachi, she only said that she doesn't want to have anyone else involved, which is why she wanted to come early." The guard explained

"Heh, she must be excited to save her brother… and meet her new lover" Kido chuckled glancing towards Sasori who was only glaring towards them. Kido smirked and walked towards him again.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Trust me, after our first night together, she will never want to leave me." Kido grinned

"She'll never want you. She doesn't take too kindly to people who hurt her family, especially those who kidnap and torture her family. And besides, not only will she never want you, but you'll never have her." Sasori declared

"Hm, the first might be right for a while, but I promise you Sasori, the second isn't. Because I will have her, and nobody will stop me from getting her. Not you, not your friends, not her. I've told you before and now I will tell you again. I ALWAYS get what I want." He stated and walked away.

Fuck! Was all Sasori thought. He was going to make sure that Sakura never ended up in his hands even if it killed him. He already felt so bad that he had to lock Sakura up in Itachi's mansion to protect her from Kido, and all because of something that wasn't her fault. He originally wanted Sasori dead after he Killed Deidara's, so when he went into hiding they planned to take a family member ransom to draw him out, but when he saw the file on Sasori he seen that he had only 2 family members, both of whom were siblings. They would be his weakness. Sasori sighed and the only thing he could do was sit and wait.

*With Kido*

Kido was thinking about his and Itachi's meeting. He knew that there was going to be complications. Nobody in this world would willingly give up a younger female for her older brother, no matter who it was. All he had to do was figure out what Itachi had planned. Then he started thinking about how he first found out about Sakura. When Kido had gotten info on Sasori and his family he knew he was going to win this little war against him.

Sasori could hide, but his family would be the perfect bait for him to come out of hiding. When he had gotten ahold of the two files of the only family Sasori had he smiled. He would make sure Sasori paid back his debt one way or another. He looked at the first file that showed a picture of which was Gaara. A younger brother, the middle child. A loner, only has a few friends.

Next is the younger Sibling. The only sister. He flipped the file cover over and seen a picture of Sakura. He expected to see a red haired woman that resembled the two older brothers, but no. On this picture of the younger sister was a pink haired beauty with mesmerizing green eyes. A beautiful smile. He stared at the picture for a good long minute before he decided. That she will be the payment for Sasori's debt. He wanted her. One way or another he was going to have her.

When he sent the word out to Sasori, he didn't expect to hear from him. Oddly enough he agreed to pay his debt in full, when Kido declined telling him he wanted Sakura instead, Sasori doubled the offer, to which he declined as well, stating that Sakura was the only payment that he would accept. After that phone call he sent his men to retrieve her only to find out that Sasori had hidden both his brother and sister.

A few months passed and his men finally found the pink haired woman. He was thrilled when they found her, until they told him that she was on a date, kissing the man she was with. That only angered him. He sent his men to get her, but they were confronted by Sasori. Sakura got away and they dragged Sasori back to his hideout, after a good beating on him a call was sent out to his friend Itachi. Sasori went through a daily beating and given the bare minimum of food.

Kido was still mad at him for taking away his chance of getting her twice now, but that will change with their next meeting.

*With Sakura*

She was going to make sure that Sasori came home, she wasn't going to risk it on a woman who pretended to be her. She had snuck into Itachi's office room ad searched for the kidnappers number. When she found it she called and arranged a meeting 10 minutes before Itachi was suppose to be there. Long enough to where Itachi wouldn't be able to stop her from going, but short enough to have his men protect her and her brother from her brothers kidnappers.

She only prayed Sasuke would never find out about her plan.

Unknown to her was someone watching her from the shadows of the room. Listening to her call and watching her leave the office. As soon as she left, he stepped out of the shadow and smirked. Itachi knew she was too stubborn to go along with what he said, his real plan had fallen into place once she made that call. He knew she was going to try to get her brother herself, and he needed to protect her and Sasori. So his men were a hide and wait out til they were needed.

Watch without being seen and listen without being heard. Sasuke was going to this meeting too. He was the person in charge of getting Sasori (And sakura although he didn't know it yet) out of there as fast as possible.

Tomorrow was the exchange meeting. This is going to be tough. He thought to himself.

If you guys like this story, check out my other ones!

*Until tomorrow*

*New reunion*

*A night of blood and lust*

*Love and creatures of the dark*

*In a world of grey*  
*The fairy maiden and the hunter*  
*Of Pirates and gods*


End file.
